This proposal is submitted in response to the RFA Phase II Faculty Research Enhancement Support Program (FRESP): Guidelines and Phase II Instructions LOI-HD-01-003. The President of the University and PI of the FRESP Phase I grant nominated Ruth Gurusamy to be the Principal Investigator of the FRESP II. They pledge their support to the Office of Sponsored Projects and are committed to the continued success of FRESP II. Professor Gurusamy has been residing on Guam for 27 years and has been employed at the University of Guam since 1988. She holds the rank of Assistant Professor in Nursing and has extensive clinical, teaching and administrative experience. She has attended the 10-week Extramural Training Program during the summer of 1998. She actively participated in OSP management and research and grant writing activities under the mentorship of Dr. Ulla-Katrina Craig, the P.I. of FRESP I. Professor Gurusamy believes that the multidisciplinary approach to research and grant writing is important and necessary to close the gap in health disparity experienced by the people of Micronesia. Most of their research and training activities involve a variety of professionals in health care made up from the culturally diverse Pacific Island population. Professor Gurusamy is committed to the success of the FRESP II program with .25 FTE. Her major goal is to continued development of the Office of Sponsored Projects where it provides comprehensive pre-and post award services to grant writers in Guam and Micronesia.